


Eating Out in More Ways Than One

by AndallitsGlory



Series: Breaking Up Is Hard to Do [3]
Category: Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Familial trauma, M/M, Niagara Falls, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndallitsGlory/pseuds/AndallitsGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Angie is The Engineer, she gets to learn what being a superhero is really all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Out in More Ways Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the wait, guys. Adding the remaining three stories tonight!
> 
> This story has an explicit sex scene at the end, by the way.

Once she made a full recovery, Angie asked Shen to go to Niagara Falls with her. She asked Apollo too, but never received a response. Shen said it was because Apollo was angry with her, but not so angry that he wanted to say something impulsive that he would regret later. Angie was a bit hurt, but all right with that. She had to play nice and compromise when it came to making decisions at work with male colleagues all the time. She was not interested in fighting with a friend about something that was none of his business.

She and Shen hovered over the thunderous edge of the falls, far enough so that they wouldn’t get soaked, but close enough that Angie could still enjoy the cold spray of water over her silver skin. The water’s white foam thrashed and swelled and she imagined dropping herself into it, laughing all the way down. She could pull herself up at the nick of time, she could dance at the bottom’s liquid edge. She could become a force of nature. 

The group of tourists snapping exclamations and expensive camera lenses at them from behind the barrier on the rocks would love that show.

But Shen kept an iron grip on her arm, as if she knew Angie’s ideas. Her Chanel sunglasses hid her full expression, her mouth in a set line as she watched the water’s tumult. She had been quiet this whole time and it frayed at the ends of Angie’s nerves, although it couldn’t spoil her good time. Angie leaned into her so that she could be heard over the falls’ song and her lips brushed against the seashell of Shen’s ear as she asked her friend if she wanted to get brunch.

At the diner, Shen finally pushed her sunglasses up to the crown of her head and scanned the laminated menu with disinterest. She smelled of perfume, like peach blossoms and patchouli. She had repainted her extra long fingernails recently, a light pink to perhaps welcome incoming spring in the northern hemisphere. Angie knew that weather did not mean much to her because if she did not like the climate in one place, she could always bring herself somewhere else. She had hoped that Shen would start to take her along, but her friend had looked at her directly maybe twice today.

“Why aren’t you happy for me?” Angie asked, desperation cracking her voice into an accusation. She had retracted her nanite covering in order to blend in with the other customers, yet itched to bring it out again. All that time in her apartment, listening to Habib describe what different plants sounded like when they talked and his complaining when she tried to put anything other than Adventure Time on her own TV, she had kept the chrome on. She felt more herself in silver than she had ever had as her boring human self.

“Angie,” Shen said, then sighed, seeming to give up.

“I don’t understand why you and Apollo are so upset that I’m like you now.”

“That me and Andrew,” Shen corrected. “And being like us is not a good thing.”

Their server cut in at that moment to ask them what they would like to order. Angie got a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, with sausage on the side. She hadn’t eaten anything but Habib’s lentil and vegetable soup for over a week. Shen asked for a small salad. 

They sat in silence for a moment after the server left, Shen clearly trying to compose her thoughts. The fierceness that came with her words startled Angie, “Andrew was right. You really think this is a game.”

“I don’t think it’s a—“

“Being a disappointment to my family isn’t a game,” Shen cut her off. “Being the freak girl with the feet that couldn’t fit into the school uniform shoes wasn’t either. And I’m sure you think getting my lights punched out while trying to protect the world every week is a good time. Well, it’s not, Angie. You fucked up.”

Shen’s eyes had filled with tears and Angie felt her mouth gaping like a fish’s as her friend used the heel of her palm to wipe her eyes. The cheery chatter of the other tables covered most of her high-pitched, but soft little noises as she bent over the table to sob. Angie watched the shuddering of her back for a few moments before gathering enough sense to reach over and squeeze her friend’s hand. 

“You’re not a disappointment, Shen.”

“You have no idea what you have done,” Shen said through her heaving breaths. “Me and Andrew—we can’t be there all the time. We won’t be able to defend you from bad people.”

“Maybe bad people won’t find me,” Angie meekly suggested. She hoped that they wouldn’t find her until she got the hang of whatever she could do, at least. So far she had learned to fly and stretch her arms out so that she could pick up things from the other room without getting up from the couch. It made Habib laugh. 

Shen didn’t laugh. Shen almost yelled, “Bad people always find you, that’s how this all works!”

“Well then I’ll figure out how to protect myself,” she said, a little more obstinate now and dropping Shen’s hand. “Dio. Look, it sounds like you were born like this and you were dealt a bad hand from it and I’m sorry about that, I really am. But I wanted this.”

She could see Shen fighting for comprehension, the ditch between her precisely shaped eyebrows deepening. Her tears dried by the time their food had been set in front of them, Angie’s covered with mounds of chocolate. She hadn’t had pancakes in years because she needed to watch her diet and her weight, but the experience from the blood transfusion had left her not as vigilant as she used to be. She dug in, pretending to not notice the fork remaining untouched beside Shen’s plate.

About halfway into the chocolatey stack, the water in her glass rippled. She sent a lazy glance over to it, still lost in her worries and unalarmed until a big BOOM shook the diner and splashed the water over the glass rim and down the sides. The lights flickered overhead, electricity making a gasping noise as it stuttered out. All the tables around them shouted, people jumping out of their chairs and roaming, some of them running to the windows and cramping the people who were already at the booths there. Shen’s rise from their table was positively graceful in comparison, her body taut with readiness. Angie hesitated for a moment before joining her.

Swift threw out her arm. “No. You stay put.”

“What is it?” Angie asked, skin prickling.

Instead of answering, a pair of amber wings emerged from Swift’s back, knocking silverware off the table beside them as they spanned out to their full width. An authoritative edge emphasized Swift’s voice as she said to the diner, “Everyone remain calm and inside the restaurant. Do not leave unless absolutely necessary.”

Call it youngest child syndrome, but Angie felt a bit put out as her friend walked out the door without her.

So she followed.

***

Peach blossoms and patchouli filled Angie’s nose as Shen pressed into her, long fingers cusping the back of Angie’s neck as they kissed deeper than Angie thought she may have kissed anyone in her life. They fumbled toward the door of Shen’s apartment, their grips slipping and reorienting on each other’s clothes as they moved in desperate clawing to relieve the itch under their skins. Finally, Shen got the door unlocked and they rushed in, laughing breathlessly, and leapt onto her bed like two kids at play.

But what was not childish was the way they rubbed up against each other, the way Angie pulled off Shen’s top and the way Shen unbuttoned Angie’s jeans. The lily white softness of Shen’s skin shocked her along with the dips and crevices in her skin. With her hands around the other woman’s waist, Angie thought that she shouldn’t feel as light and delicate as she did.

Shen’s tongue roamed all throughout her body, from the ditches in her clavicle to the giggling poke into her belly button. She pinned Angie against the bed and the two of them tingled together in electric synchronicity. Angie’s breath hitched as the wetness traveled playful across her thighs and let it all out in one gasp as Shen’s mouth found the folds of skin right in the middle. Shen gripped her ass, pulled Angie high up onto her lap, and ate.

Shen didn’t finger her—nails too sharp, perhaps—but she touched herself and when Angie came, she came while watching the harsh rhythm of Shen’s arm. And once she was done, she was released to lie prone on the mattress. Shen crawled up to help herself to Angie’s breasts, mouthing and tweaking at her nipples with as much enthusiasm as she had shown at Angie’s cunt. When she too sighed in completion, it seemed like the tentative, but relieving end to a long, tumultuous storm.


End file.
